Predestinada
by Higushi
Summary: TwoShot... Cuidado, porque la muerte viene a buscarte y no puedes escapar. Ray es una chica solitaria de diecinueve años con un singular don. Ella puede ver almas. Eso nunca representó un trauma para ella, simplemente era una constante en su vida. Hasta que apareció él, esa alma en especial. Aprender a quererlo fue simplemente algo que sucedió sin que se diera cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Angels of Death/Satsuriku no Tenshi** es un video juego con adaptación a un manga y anime escrito por **Makoto Sanada** e ilustrado por **Kudan Nazuka**. Nada me pertenece. La **imagen** tampoco es mía, la encontré en Google y desconozco el autor. Si alguien lo sabe favor de aclararmelo para incluir sus créditos respectivos. Esta **historia** esta una **adaptación parcial** del libro **Existence** de **Abbi Glines,** por lo que la base es la misma pero las escenas están modificadas para hacerlo acorde a los personajes de esta historia. Favor de **no plagiar.**

Será un **TwoShot,** ligero y fácil de leer. Cualquier error de ortografía favor de avisarme para corregirlo.

* * *

 **Predestinada.**

 _Summary._

Ray es una chica solitaria de diecinueve años con un singular don. Ella puede ver almas. Eso nunca representó un trauma para ella, simplemente era una constante en su vida. Hasta que apareció él. Un chico muerto que no solo podía hablar, algo que ninguna otra había hecho, si no también tocarla. Y por más que ella se resistió al principio, esta alma no se iba. Aprender a quererla fue simplemente algo que sucedió sin que se diera cuenta. ¿Quién era el y que quería? Un accidente de auto que debió matarla, le dio la primera pista. El no era un alma. Era algo más. _Cuidado,_ porque la muerte viene a buscarte y no puedes escapar.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 _No lo mires, y él se irá._ Cantaba en mi cabeza, mientras caminaba por el patio con intención de entrar a la universidad. Me tomó una enorme cantidad de fuerza de voluntad no mirar sobre mi hombro. No sólo lo alertaría, podía ver que era inútil, también sería estúpido.

Aunque, si él me hubiese seguido dentro de la escuela, de todos modos lo habría visto con bastante facilidad a través de la multitud de personas. Permaneció apartado, justo como todos ellos lo hacían, sin moverse y observando. Me atreví a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro.

Este era el primer día de mi segundo año de universidad. Quería pasar desapercibida, como siempre. Dejar que los días pasaran y acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Un movimiento por el rabillo de mi ojo, hizo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran. Me volví para hacer frente a la misma alma, sentado en la mesa de fierro que los estudiantes utilizaban a la hora del almuerzo para estar en el patio. Tenía sus pies apoyados sobre el asiento, y los brazos cruzados casualmente sobre el pecho. ¿Cómo sabía que podía verlo? No le di ningún indicio.

Normalmente, los fantasmas necesitaban una pequeña pista para darse cuenta que no era tan ciega como el resto del mundo. Algo era diferente con éste.

Bajé la mirada y empecé a voltearme. Si actuaba como si no lo viera y caminaba de regreso al edificio, entonces él podría pensar que había cometido un error y flotar o caminar a través de una pared, o algo así.

—Deja de hacerte la idiota, sé que puede verme.

Una fría y dura voz rompió el silencio. Agarré la silla de plástico duro a mi lado tan fuerte que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Luché contra un sorpresivo y pequeño llanto—casi un grito—en la parte de atrás de mi garganta. ¿Debería ignorarlo? ¿Debería responderle? Dejarle saber que su presentimiento era cierto podría no terminar bien. Pero ignorar todo esto iba a ser imposible.

Él podía hablar. Las almas nunca antes me hablaron. Desde el momento en que me di cuenta que los extraños que con frecuencia me miraban o aparecían en mi casa vagando por los pasillos no eran visibles para nadie más que para mí, había comenzado a hacer caso omiso de ellos.

Ver gente muerta no era una cosa nueva en mi vida, pero escucharlos hablarme era definitivamente un nuevo giro.

—Te creía con más agallas. ¿Vas a decepcionarme también? —su tono se endureció.

—Puedes hablar —dije, mirándolo directamente con una expresión neutra, casi vacía.

Necesitaba que supiera que no me sentía asustada. Había lidiado antes con almas errantes, porque eso me ha gustado pensar que son, toda mi vida. Ellos no me asustaban pero prefería ignorarlos, de ese modo se marcharían. Si alguna vez pensaran que podía verlos, me perseguirían.

Él continuó observándome con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Ahora que me detenía a observarlo, era un poco aterrador. Pude notar que su sonrisa torcida era lo único que se dejaba ver de su rostro cubierto de vendas blancas, además de sus impresionantes ojos. Tenía una expresión arrogante en sus ojos de diferente color, uno negro y otro dorado _¿Heterocromía?_ Traía pantalones rojos, botas de combate y una sudadera oscura que también cubría su cabeza, pero vi algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello negro que caían por su frente.

Y lo más impactante, era una larga y, aparentemente bastante afilada, guadaña que sostenía en su mano derecha. Impresionante. Había almas tétricas: algunas con rostros accidentados. Otras con ropas manchadas de sangre. Pero ninguna había traído un objeto consigo antes. Menos una enorme arma punzo cortante.

Por mucho que su presencia y su aspecto fuera tétrico, para mí, tenía un aire que no podía dejar de admitir que ésta alma solo podía ser etiquetada como atractiva. Era raro, y retorcido. Pero había algo en su aura que me llamaba.

—Sí, hablo. ¿Esperabas que fuera mudo o qué mierda?

No era sólo el hecho en sí de que hablara, si no que además era un alma muy malhablada. Curioso.

—Sí, de hecho, eres el primero que ha hablado conmigo.

Frunció el ceño profundamente.

—¿El primero?

Parecía genuinamente sorprendido de no ser la primera persona muerta que podía ver. Él era, sin duda, el alma más singular que he visto nunca. Hacer caso omiso de un alma que podía hablar iba a ser duro. Sin embargo, tenía que superar su capacidad y deshacerme de él.

Hablar con amigos invisibles sin duda sería la guinda del pastel a mi nula vida social. Acabaría pareciendo una chica loca que hablaba sola. Yo solo quería pasar desapercibida en la escuela, no ser tachada de demente.

Volví la mirada hacia la entrada, algunos estudiantes llegando al campus. Eche un vistazo atrás, hacia el alma, para encontrar que ya no estaba. Una mezcla de alivio y decepción se apoderó de mí. Querer hacerle más preguntas no era exactamente una buena idea, pero no podía evitarlo.

Le preguntaría lo que a otras almas antes, como: "¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?" o "¿Por qué puedo verte?" y siempre permanecían mudas. Muchas veces desaparecían cuando comenzaba a hacerles preguntas.

Entre a la escuela. Los pasillos se encontraban llenos de gente normal, gente que vive. Hablaban, reían, y leían sus horarios. Todo era muy real. Ubiqué rápidamente mi casillero y guarde algunas cosas, luego fui directo a mi salón. Nadie me saludó al llegar, y yo ni siquiera hice el intento de entablar una conversación. Dejé caer mi bolso sobre la mesa y me senté, esperando a que comenzara la primera clase del día.

Podía escuchar algunos cuchicheos de mis compañeros en mi dirección, cosas como _"Mira a Rachel Gardner en su primer día. Es tan rara y su expresión siempre parece la de un muerto",_ pero los ignoré. Estaba en la escuela para pasar de año, no para socializar.

Cuando me volví hacia el frente de la clase, mis ojos se volvieron a encontrar con el alma. Apoyado contra la pared directamente en diagonal a mi escritorio, estaba de pie, mirándome. Me fulminó con la mirada y pareció encontrar mi evidente aburrimiento entretenida.

Me tomó un gran esfuerzo apartar la mirada, lejos de él y enfocar mi atención en el pizarrón. Siempre había ignorado a esas fastidiosas almas antes y habían desaparecido. Tenía que superar el hecho de que esta podía hablar conmigo. Si no lo ignoraba estaría atrapada, con él acechándome.

* * *

Arrojé un pedazo de pizza en el plato delante de mí, dispuesta a comer. Di un bocado desinteresado, mirando la televisión frente a mí que pasaban las noticias de la tarde. Como predije, el primer día de clases había sido aburrido y poco conmemorativo. Ni siquiera me habían dejado tarea, así que me encontraba aburrida sin mucho qué hacer.

No esperaba a nadie en casa, tampoco. Mis padres estaban muertos desde hace dos años. La fortuna que me habían dejado en herencia me daba seguridad de poder vivir tranquilamente por un buen tiempo más. No tenía amigos. No tenía familiares. Solo a Abraham Gray, mi padrino. Es el sacerdote de la iglesia local y él pasaba a ver cómo estaba una vez al mes. Yo iba a misa cada domingo, y lo veía también.

—Es realmente bastante entretenida tu vida, ¿Eh, Ray? No sé cómo no te has suicidado del aburrimiento.

La pizza que llevaba a mi boca cayó de las manos a mi regazo. Me sorprendió, pero reconocí la profunda voz. El alma parlante se sentó en una de mis sillas. Simplemente genial. El chico muerto, un poco sexy y aún-escalofriante-porque-puedo-hablar-y-tengo-una-guadaña debió haberme seguido a casa. Y ahora me ponía apodos.

El cómo sabía mi nombre era bastante extraño en primer lugar. No se supone que supiera de mí. Quizá sólo lo había escuchado durante las clases, y no debía preocuparme por esto. Eso realmente quería pensar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —demandé en voz baja, deseando que me dejara en paz de una vez y se fuera a vagar por la tierra a otro lugar. La intensidad de su firme mirada hizo que mi pulso saltara de los nervios. O quizá de otra cosa. No estaba segura de qué exactamente.

—Todavía no es el momento que lo sepas, pequeña enana entrometida. Pero puedo asegurarte que, por lo pronto, no me voy a ningún lado.

—¿Por qué? Si no hago caso de los-asuntos-de-las-almas siempre se van.

Frunció el ceño, se inclinó hacia delante y me estudió con atención.

—¿Qué carajo quieres decir con—asuntos de las almas—?

No me sentía muy segura en el suelo mirándolo hacia arriba, empujé la pizza fuera de mi regazo y me puse de pie para poder estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—No eres especial. He estado viendo fantasmas, almas, espíritus o cualquier cosa que sean, toda mi vida. Están por todas partes. En mi casa, en la calle, en las tiendas, en las casas de otros, puedo verlos. Simplemente los ignoro y se van.

Poco a poco, se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia mí. Su altura era intimidante, pero su cercanía me hubiera hecho retroceder, incluso si hubiera sido de menor estatura. Era muchísimo más alto que yo. Vamos, que casi cualquier persona lo era. Yo me había quedado baja. A menudo la gente me creía de menor edad, y en realidad tenía diecinueve años. Supongo que el hecho de tener el pelo rubio platinado, los ojos azules y las facciones aniñadas me hacía ver mucho menor.

—¿Puedes ver almas?

—Puedo verte, ¿No?

Asintió lentamente, con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Se veía molesto.

—Sí, tonta, pero soy diferente. Se supone que debes verme. Es más fácil de esa manera. Pero a las otras… no se supone que las veas.

Tomé aire estabilizándome, miré al alma que había regresado a la misma silla de mimbre blanco de la cocina, y me miraba. El alma parecía estar esperando a que tomara una decisión. Había _algo,_ en su tono de voz, en lo que dijo. La idea de estar a solas con él comenzaba a asustarme.

Puede que fuera sexy, pero era un muerto, tenía un arma, y me había seguido a casa. Escalofriante no era suficiente para empezar a describirlo. Puse un poco de distancia entre el alma y yo caminando hacia el sofá para sentarme. No volví a hablarle, o a mirarlo. Pero sabía que estaba aquí, conmigo.

Lo estuvo por un par de horas hasta que se fue, sabrá dios a dónde. No debería importarme el querer saberlo, pero lo hizo.

* * *

—Las chicas de tu edad, ¿No salen y hacen mierdas el fin de semana?

Esta vez no fui capaz de detener el grito de sobresalto que estalló de mi boca. Por suerte nunca había nadie en casa para oírme, además de mí. Me di la vuelta para encontrar al alma parlante sentada en mi cama, mirándome.

Me había estado rondando las últimas dos semanas. Invadiendo mi espacio personal, hablándome. Me había acostumbrado a ella. Acostumbrado a tener alguien con quien hablar. Su presencia era como un bálsamo diario. A veces, sentía que no hablar con él era una tortura física. No me entendía, pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

Esta alma, quien quiera que fuera, me agradaba. Me gustaba. Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba agradecida de este don que Dios me dio. Pero también era frustrante, pensar en el hecho de que él no era una persona. Nunca podría tocarlo, o hablar con él tranquilamente por la calle. Realmente no existía para el resto del mundo.

—¿Podrías dejar de aparecer de la nada? Y ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? Vete —irritada por mis pensamientos, le arrojé la camisa que había estado a punto de colgar en el armario como una buena medida.

Hizo un gesto a través de las vendas de su rostro, como si estuviera enarcando la ceja.

—Normalmente solo eres una tabla sin emociones. Que sorpresa —se mofó—. La niña esta irritable hoy. ¿Tu periodo, o algo así?

Gruñendo en voz alta, me acerqué a mi ventana, la abrí y luego me volví hacia él.

—Soy mayor de edad, no soy una niña. Y tú, vuela lejos por favor. Mantente fuera de mi habitación. Podría haber estado desnuda.

Una risa estrepitosa y casi maniaca de su parte causó un calor extraño a través de mi cuerpo. Debía ser ridículo, pero me gusto escucharlo.

—¿Quieres que vuele lejos? Eso es tierno. Y ridículamente estúpido.

No quería ser linda, o tierna. No quería ningún apelativo infantil de parte de él, pero parecía que ya no podía seguir estando enojada tampoco. Algún extraño letargo se había apoderado de mí. ¿Su risa había causado este calor relajante en mi cuerpo?

—No, no exactamente, pero tengo la capacidad de controlar la ansiedad o el pánico. Mi asombrosa risa no tuvo nada que ver con eso —¿Acaba de leer mis pensamientos o había dicho eso en voz alta? Parecía encontrarme divertida, si la sonrisa enorme casi psicótica de su cara era alguna indicación. Otra razón por la que debía estar furiosa con él. Volvió a hablar—. Si vale de algo, siento un poco haberte asustado. No era mi intención, pero, ¿Si hubiera aparecido en frente de ti, de pie en tu armario, hubiera sido eso menos terrorífico?

Pensé en él apareciendo en frente de mí y una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios. Apenas me duró un segundo. Mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera logrado en años.

Él tenía razón. Probablemente me hubiera desmayado. Pero podría haber tratado de golpear la puerta o algo así. Espera, ¿Podrían golpear puertas los fantasmas o sus puños simplemente la traspasarían?

—Tienes razón —respondí y comencé a cerrar la ventana, luego decidí no hacerlo. Me hacía sentir más segura si estaba abierta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, en serio? eres joven. Incluso guapa a pesar de tu horrible expresión aburrida. Es el fin de semana. Sé que están afuera, todos pasándola bien así que, ¿Por qué mierdas estás aquí?

Genial, ahora el alma parlante quiere ser entrometida.

—No estoy de humor para salir.

—¿Cuándo lo estás? En serio, necesitas aprender a sonreír. Mirar tu cara de palo es desgastante.

¿Qué sabía él sobre mí? Me acerqué a la silla de felpa que mantenía en un rincón de mi habitación para la lectura. Al parecer, iba a tener que hablar con el chico para lograr que se fuera. Me senté con la espalda recta y metí los pies debajo de mí, tratando de lograr un poco de rabia por su entremetimiento, pero no pude.

—¿Has estado observándome? —le pregunté sin alterar mi expresión, estudiando su rostro en busca de cualquier señal de una mentira.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, puso las manos en su nuca y se inclinó hacia atrás.

—Durante meses, Ray, durante bastante tiempo —¿ _Meses_? Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré sin saber qué decir. ¿Me había visto desnuda? ¿Realmente quiero saber si lo hizo?, ¿Cómo se había escondido de mí? ¿Permanecía en mi habitación cuando dormía? Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclarar las preguntas corriendo en mi mente. Iba a decir algo, a reprocharle quizá, cuando su voz inusualmente presurosa me interrumpió—. Te veré más tarde. El sacerdote está en casa de visita.

Levanté bruscamente la mirada de mis manos, que había estado retorciendo en mi regazo con nerviosismo, pero mi cama estaba vacía. Se había marchado sorprendentemente rápido.

—¿Rachel?

Abraham Gray llamó desde la parte inferior de las escaleras. Suspiré y me puse de pie. Mirando hacia atrás una vez más, comprobé mi cama vacía, antes de correr escaleras abajo para saludarlo.

* * *

" _Rachel Gardner. ¿Por qué sigues viva y tus padres no? De todos modos, mírate. Tu cara de muerto ya hace el trabajo por sí sola. Deberían haberte enterrado con ellos."_

Abrí la puerta principal de la escuela y salí. Normalmente no me ponía así por cualquier persona. Había sobrevivido bastante bien al primer mes de clases en la universidad, ignorando a todos y a todo, pero las letras pintadas en mi casillero me habían calado. Cometí el error de darle importancia a la opinión de una persona y me quemé. Sólo quería ir a casa. Podía tratar con mi orgullo herido sola. Podía fingir que no me habían hecho una broma pesada hoy.

—No te vayas. No vale la pena.

La voz profunda y familiar sonaba como si estuviera suplicando. Caminaba a mi lado con su rostro tenso. La sonrisa burlona a la que me acostumbre, no estaba.

—No me quiero quedar. Estoy enojada y sólo me quiero ir.

—Escúchame, en serio. No entres en tu maldito coche. Vuelve adentro. Olvídate del estúpido que pintó eso y disfruta el resto de tu día. No permitas que algo que ese imbécil hizo te ponga así.

Me detuve y lo miré.

—¿Por qué te importa si me voy? ¿Eres el nuevo monitor del pasillo y me perdí la nota de aviso?

Su ceño se profundizó; ojos de diferente color volviéndose fríos, como si un hielo abrasante se hubiese encendido detrás de ellos.

—Estoy ordenándote que vuelvas a la escuela. Hazlo.

—¿Por qué? —ignoré directamente su tono autoritario sobre mí.

Pasó su mano por su cabeza a través de la capucha y gruñó con frustración.

—¿¡Tienes que cuestionar todo, carajo!? ¿¡No puedes escuchar, por una puta vez!?

Eso fue todo. Había tenido más que suficiente para un día. En primer lugar, mis compañeros demuestran que son unos imbéciles de grado A, y luego, el alma que no me dejaba sola desde hace más de un mes decide enfadarse conmigo, gritarme y darme ordenes como si tuviera algún derecho sobre mí.

—Me voy de aquí. No puedes detenerme. No tengo que escucharte. Si no tienes una buena excusa, entonces no hay razón para que me quede.

Giré sobre la punta de mis pies y salí hacia mi coche. Las personas eran molestas, vivas o muertas, no parecía importar.

Rápidamente me subí al coche y me centré en salir del estacionamiento de la escuela a una velocidad que cualquier policía de tránsito me hubiera detenido. No me importó. No quería que nadie me viera y me reportara antes de que pudiera salir de aquí. No podía creer que en realidad hubiera derramado una lágrima por esto. El llanto no era lo mío. Ninguna emoción lo era. No entendía porque esto me afectaba de pronto.

Tenía que haber sido la humillación. No estoy acostumbrada a eso y obviamente, no sabía cómo tratar ante la situación.

Mientras conducía por la avenida rumbo a mi casa, ajusté el espejo retrovisor para ver si me veía tan mal como me temía. Si mi máscara se corrió, de igual modo nadie se daría cuenta. Porque sencillamente no convivía con nadie. Esta vez no pude ocultar la frustración. Las sonrisas falsas no son uno de mis talentos. Ni siquiera sonreía.

Suspirando, me volví a mirar la calle sin disminuir la velocidad. El intento de arreglar mi cara sin la ayuda de agua y jabón era una causa perdida. La señal de Pare donde me había parado un millón de veces me sorprendió. No había estado prestando atención, y me había olvidado de ir más despacio.

Era demasiado tarde para frenar. Miré por encima justo a tiempo para ver a un camión que venía directamente hacia mí y en una fracción de segundo, la razón me golpeó: No sería capaz de detenerme a tiempo.

Todo se volvió negro, las ruedas chirriando y la bocina se quedó en silencio. Una sensación de dar vueltas y un agudo dolor que atravesó mi cuerpo. Traté de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no salió nada. Comencé a sofocarme. Algo pesado presionaba contra mi pecho y no podía respirar. Jadeé y estiré la mano en la oscuridad en busca de ayuda. Me asfixiaría si no conseguía quitar el peso de mi pecho.

Luché por abrir mis ojos, pero la oscuridad me mantuvo ahí. El calor se extendió en mí, mientras sorpresivamente agarraba algo en la oscuridad. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber lo que había encontrado cuando me di cuenta de que podía respirar de nuevo. Las luces volvieron a encenderse repentinamente y el mundo se volvió brillante y cegador. No podía abrir los ojos por el dolor.

Alguien me llevó cargando a una corta distancia y luego sentí el suelo frío en mi espalda. Las manos, suaves y anormalmente cálidas acunándome, desaparecieron. Traté de protestar. No quería que mi salvador me dejara, pero no pude encontrar mi voz. Aun con los ojos cerrados, traté de incorporarme y un dolor intenso se apoderó de mi cuerpo. El mundo quedó en silencio.

* * *

Un sonido impresionantemente atrayente se reprodujo en la oscuridad. Una voz. Alguien llamándome. Volví la cabeza para encontrar la fuente. Mi cuello se sentía rígido y la cabeza empezó a latir tan fuerte que entorpeció el sonido que había estado tratando de encontrar. Dejé de moverme y mantuve los ojos cerrados, esperando que el dolor parase.

—Y el ángel de la muerte se despierta —dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

La reconocí de inmediato y en vez de temerle, el sonido me tranquilizó. Un zumbido se unió y me quedé quieta, escuchando en la oscuridad, contenta de que su voz llenara el vacío, asegurándome que no me encontraba sola. Necesitando verlo. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas.

Permanecí inmóvil mientras mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del lugar. No era mi habitación. La máquina a mi lado y la aguja en el brazo fueron las únicas pistas que necesité. Me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital. Temerosa de volver la cabeza otra vez, cuidadosamente moví mi cuerpo en su lugar, buscándolo.

El alma estaba parada en un rincón oscuro, mirándome. Quería preguntarle más, pero mi garganta dolía mucho. Se movió y vino hacia mí, y se sentó en una silla que alguien había colocado al lado de mi cama.

—No seas necia, no debes hablar. Estuviste en un accidente de tránsito y has sufrido una conmoción cerebral grave, junto con una costilla rota. Aparte de eso, solo tienes unos feos moretones.

Me acordé de la señal de Pare y el camión había venido a mí con demasiada rapidez. Supe que sería incapaz de frenar a tiempo. No entendía cómo es que estaba viva.

—¿C-como…?

—Llevabas el cinturón de seguridad, el estúpido camión golpeó la parte trasera de tu coche y diste un par de tumbos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Y ¿Por qué era un alma la única persona conmigo? Eché un vistazo a la máquina, donde mis cables fueron conectados y si leía correctamente, entonces realmente estoy viva. El repentino miedo ante la perspectiva de que podría estar muerta cesó y devolví la mirada a esos intensos ojos fijos en mí.

Me sentía como una niña de nuevo, con miedo a la oscuridad. Las lágrimas se alojaban en mis ojos al mirar hacia la puerta, pero no las derramé. Una mujer con cabello castaño corto y rizado entró, sin usar la puerta. La estudié y me sonrió, pero miró justo más allá de la otra alma en la sala. Era un espíritu, uno de los tantos presentes en un hospital.

Una vez, cuando tenía trece años, estuve internada en el hospital por una neumonía y me di cuenta de que errantes almas perdidas, se encontraban en abundancia dentro de los hospitales. Esta en especial se detuvo en unas flores que no había notado antes, junto a la ventana. Parecía estar oliéndolas y dio un suave tirón al puñado de globos PONTE BIEN unidos a una docena de margaritas amarillas.

Eché un vistazo al alma especial que se sentaba a mi lado. Parecía que me estudiaba con atención.

—La ves ¿No? —preguntó y asentí. Miraba a la señora mientras ella miraba hacia mí una vez más, antes de regresar a través de la pared—. ¿Siempre las has visto?

Me las arreglé para sonreír a la forma en que se refería a las almas, como si él no fuera una de ellas. Levanté las cejas y lo miré con intención.

—Tú eres una de ellas —dije en un susurro ronco, esforzándome por hablar.

—Supongo que para ti se ve de esa manera. Sin embargo, hay una gran diferencia entre las almas comunes y corrientes y yo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Sabía que él podía hablar conmigo y las almas nunca me hablaban, pero seguía siendo un alma sin cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirte lo que soy. Ya he roto suficientes reglas.

Estudió la máquina junto a mí en lugar de enfrentar mi mirada. Titubee.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —pregunté con duda. Realmente quería saberlo—. Si es que tienes uno.

Se volteó a mirarme, un gesto dubitativo. Finalmente, suspiró con hastío.

—Puedes decirme Zack.

 _Zack._ Saboree el nombre, repitiéndolo en mi mente. Me gustó como sonó. Iba a preguntarle algo más, pero la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mi padrino entró. En ese mismo segundo Zack desapareció. Los ojos casi sin pupila de Gray se encontraron con los míos y se quedó sin aliento antes de ir hacia mí.

—Siento no haber estado aquí cuando despertaste. Sólo necesitaba un poco de café —  
dijo, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico verde—. Vamos a llamar la enfermera. Solo quédate quieta. Estás un poco reventada, pero estarás bien. Tienes mucha suerte, Rachel. Tu coche te habría aplastado por completo si no hubieses sido arrojada desde el asiento del conductor. Siempre te dije que usaras el cinturón de seguridad y el hecho de que no me has escuchado te ha salvado la vida —negó con la cabeza, sonrió levemente como disculpándose—. Estoy contento de que hayas abierto los ojos.

Le sonreí tratando de ocultar mi confusión.

—Está bien —le susurré.

—Vuelvo enseguida. Las enfermeras han estado esperando que despiertes.

Se dirigió a la puerta y miré a Zack nuevamente parado en la esquina. Me pareció extraño. Desaparecía cuando Gray llegaba, y reaparecía justo cuando se iba. ¿Por qué? ¿Mi padrino sería capaz de verlo y por eso se ocultaba?

—El cinturón de seguridad —le susurré a través de mis labios secos, recordando ese importante detalle que mencionó Gray.

Había estado usando mi cinturón de seguridad. Siempre lo hacía. Zack incluso había dicho que fue una buena cosa que lo llevara puesto. ¿Por qué Gray creía que no lo había hecho y que no hacerlo me había salvado la vida? Zack dio un paso adelante, mirándome de cerca.

La expresión en su rostro decía que no sabía cómo responderme. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y él se retiró. Una enfermera entró bulliciosamente con mi padrino detrás. La respuesta a mi pregunta tendría que esperar. Zack se fue antes de que la enfermera terminara conmigo y no había regresado.

La siguiente vez que me desperté, rápidamente registré alrededor de la habitación, con la esperanza de que él hubiera regresado, pero no estaba ahí. No pude evitar entristecerme por eso.

* * *

El aire nocturno bajó varios grados mientras ajustaba el abrigo sobre mi cuerpo y me reacomodaba en el sillón de la sala. Me habían dado finalmente el alta en el hospital, luego de una semana de estar allí, y en ese momento me sentía más que capaz me irme a casa a disfrutar de mi absoluta soledad. Mi padrino me había acompañado a mi casa, y luego rápidamente se había ido porque tenía que oficiar un bautizo.

Zack también había estado ahí conmigo todos los días, acompañándome mientras yo me recuperaba. A veces se iba sorpresivamente, a veces podía quedarse más tiempo. Llenaba mi corazón de gratitud por su presencia. Calidez. Era un sentimiento raro, pero bienvenido. Alma o no, pero yo le importaba.

Sentí un escalofrío atravesando mi columna vertebral, y ahora estuve segura que no era por el clima. Me di la vuelta lentamente, sabiendo que alguien me miraba. Podía sentir su presencia. Era ese miedo helado ya conocido. Sin embargo, la constante presencia de Zack a mí alrededor todo este tiempo desde que me habló por primera vez, hacía que el peligro de la presencia de otra alma palideciese en comparación.

Me puse de pie y enfrenté a quien sea que estuviera en mi casa ahora, dándome cuenta que mi miedo había sido remplazado por el odio. Ya no me asustaba. Me enfadó. Algo acerca de su aparición en vez de la de Zack hizo que quisiera hacerle daño.

Era un niño. O eso parecía. Tenía un overol azul sobre su camisa blanca. El pelo rubio fresa revuelto y los ojos verdes, fijos en mí. Me sonreía, casi con devoción.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —dije de manera inerte.

Di un paso hacia él, apretando mis manos en puños. No quería que pensase que podía hacer que me acobardase. Su risa tintineante llenó la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

—Está designado, Rachel Gardner —dijo, con una voz infantil que de haber escuchado más seguido habría llegado a aborrecer.

—¿Qué está designado? —di un paso más hacia él, queriendo golpearlo pero sabiendo que eso no haría ningún bien, o que probablemente ni siquiera podría tocarlo y mi mano solo lo traspasaría.

Su risa tintineante se volvió profundamente siniestra.

—Estaba designado y rompió las reglas —su risa murió abruptamente y miró hacia mí—. ¡Por ti! ¡Rompió las reglas por ti! ¿Por qué por ti? Una humana con un tiempo designado, era todo muy sencillo, pero él lo complicó tanto —curvó su dedo hacia mí—. Vamos, acércate y corregiré su error —tragué y el miedo que pensé que había superado comenzó a volver poco a poco.

—¿Qué error? —pregunté, esta vez dando un paso hacia atrás, lejos de él. Traté de no alterarme. Inclinó la cabeza como si me estudiase.

—Tú eres diferente a los demás, puedo verlo. Me gusta. Supongo que eres interesante para él. Su existencia es más bien monótona.

Luché contra la tentación de arremeter contra él. Quería que me acercase. Necesitaba mantener las distancias. Negué con la cabeza y di otro paso atrás. Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse más profunda. Traté de retroceder otro paso, pero una mano de hielo de pronto salió del piso y envolvió mi muñeca, y comenzó a tirar de mí hacia el niño, con una fuerza contra la que no podía luchar.

Esto era real. Ahogué un grito de desesperación. Esta vez me encontraba sola y nadie me escucharía. Empecé a dar patadas y a forcejear, pero algo continuó arrastrándome hacia él con poco esfuerzo. No tenía ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir. Esta vez estaba sola y nadie me salvaría. Por extraño que parezca, no tenía ganas de gritar. No temía a la muerte por más tiempo, ni siquiera me importaba especialmente dejar de existir en esta tierra.

Pero ojalá hubiera sido capaz de despedirme de Zack. Eso realmente me entristecía.

Cerré los ojos mientras dejé que mi cuerpo se aflojase y acepté este destino, resignada. Escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre. ¿Alguien me había encontrado? Empecé a sacudirme fuera de su agarre y gritar, pero me di cuenta que probablemente solo le quitaría la vida a esa persona también. Él no estaba aquí para ellos. Tenía que irme en silencio.

El que había venido a por mí, no se merecía este destino. Un destello de luz brillante llenó la habitación y mi muñeca fue instantáneamente liberada de su apretón de hielo. Luché para llenar de aire mis ardientes pulmones.

—¡NO! —escuché la voz furiosa de Zack, y fue como si mi cuerpo reaccionara instantáneamente, regresando todo—. Yo hice la elección y rompí esta regla, pero tú, pedazo de mierda, no tenías que haberte entrometido. Esto termina ahora para ti.

Quería abrir los ojos y verle. Podía escucharle pero muy vagamente. Empecé a patalear frenéticamente contra algo invisible que me aprisionaba. Escuche un grito ensordecedor, y algo parecido al viento siendo cortado fácilmente. No era Zack quien había gritado, había sido el niño. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía abrir los ojos.

Cálidos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me aferré a ellos sintiendo de alguna manera que le pertenecían a Zack. Ahora me encontraba a salvo.

—Aquí estoy, tranquila.

Zack secó mis ojos con un pañuelo frío y el ardor desapareció al igual que mi tos. Era como si nunca hubiera sido atacada por una fuerza invisible. Finalmente pude recomponerme y ver su cara. Él me cargaba. ¿Podía tocarme? Nunca lo había intentado, y se suponía que las almas no tenían cuerpo sólido. _¿Porqué él sí?_

Volví a cerrar los ojos cuando Zack me dejó acostada en mi sillón. Estaba repentinamente exhausta. Sentí el suave toque de un dedo en mi frente. Él respiró hondo.

—¿Pensaste que enfrentarlo era la respuesta? ¿En serio, Ray? No tienes ni una mierda del sentido de auto preservación —negué con la cabeza y abrí los ojos, mirándolo su rostro tan cercano al mío. Me detuve antes de decir algo. Una sonrisa de inusitada tristeza se formó en su boca—. Todo lo que Eddie podía hacer era tratar de matarte. En tanto que tú realmente te enfrentases a la muerte, La Muerte habría tenido que venir y llevarte con ella. Eso no va a suceder.

Se detuvo y respiró entrecortadamente antes de tocar mi cabeza con sus labios. Sus labios se movieron a mi mejilla antes de detenerse en mi boca.

—Por mucho que quiera besarte, no puedo —dejó salir una risa suave. Un sonido sarcástico y frustrado—. No eres como ninguna de las almas que he conocido —me aventuré y toqué su cara y me incliné para tocar sus labios con los míos, pero él se echó hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza—. No —susurró—. No lo hagas. No puedo. Eres demasiado especial. No puedo arriesgar eso de nuevo.

—No me dejes —supliqué.

Tocó mis labios con la yema de su dedo.

—No lo haré. Al menos, no esta noche. Alguien tiene que vigilar tu penoso culo para que no te metas en más problemas.

Quise reírme, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta. Sin embargo, esbocé lo más parecido a una sonrisa de agradecimiento que pude.

* * *

Algo sonaba. Me tomó un momento abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que era Zack llamándome. Me senté derecha en la cama y dirigí mi mirada hacia la silla de mi habitación, para encontrarla vacía. Aun así, podía escuchar su voz. Me tomó unos minutos abrirme paso a través de la bruma del sueño y darme cuenta de que su voz no sonaba en mi habitación, ni siquiera en el pasillo. O dentro de la casa.

Su voz se filtraba a través de la ventana desde el exterior. Salté de la cama y me puse mis zapatos deportivos. Luego prácticamente corrí por las escaleras para ir hacia afuera. Me sorprendí lo llena de energía que estaba. El cómo nada me dolía. Era como si nunca hubiera tenido un accidente que casi me mató, hace casi dos semanas. O como si jamás un ente maligno hubiera intentando matarme en mi sala, hace tan sólo tres días.

Corrí para ver de dónde venía su voz. ¿Zack se encontraba ahí afuera? El patio trasero de mi casa se hallaba oscuro y brumoso. Su voz venía hacia mí desde algún lugar de la noche. Sonaba como si viniera desde el bosque. Caminé hacia el jardín, mis ojos adaptándose a la oscuridad solo iluminada por la luna y las luces dentro de la sala que dejé encendidas a propósito.

 _¿Por qué Zack estaría aquí afuera, en la oscuridad, llamándome?_ Seguí el camino que hacía cuando me daba tiempo para caminatas naturales por la mañana, desde el patio trasero de mi casa hasta el estanque comunitario, a través del bosque. Las hojas crujían a mí alrededor y contuve un chillido. Necesitaba encontrar a Zack antes de que alguna extraña criatura me encontrara.

Su voz me llevó aún más adentro del bosque. La espesa niebla hacía casi imposible la visibilidad. Me seguí repitiendo en mi cabeza que Zack andaba por aquí, en algún lugar, y él quería que yo lo encontrara. ¿Por qué otra razón él me llamaría para que yo lo pudiera oír, si no para sacarme de aquí? Una luz brilló en la oscuridad, asomándose a través de la niebla.

Caminé hacia ella, sabiendo que su voz venía de allí. Entre más me acercaba, la luz se hacía más brillante. Rompí a través de la niebla y llegué a un pequeño claro. Una brillante bola flotaba en el centro del círculo de árboles rodeando el brillo. Di un cuidadoso paso hacia la fuente de la luz. La voz de Zack venía de ésta.

Confundida, escaneé rápidamente el claro en busca de Zack. Permanecía vacío, aparte de mí y la luz. ¿Por qué se escuchaba como él? El miedo empezó lentamente a filtrarse a través de mí. Zack no se encontraba aquí. Él nunca me atraería a un claro, de noche, en medio del bosque, sola. Alguien más lo haría. Alguien que quería que dejara mi cama y me alejara de la seguridad de mi casa. Un terreno conocido en donde Zack me protegía.

—Thump thump, thump, el ritmo de tu corazón se está acelerando ¿No es así Rachel Gardner?

Me giré al oír la voz, y vi a una chica a unos pocos metros de mí. Ella se encontraba en la esquina más alejada del claro, observándome con unos burlones ojos verdes. Su corto cabello rubio con puntas rosadas volaba a su alrededor, en la brisa nocturna, y sus labios rojos parecían brillar como brillantina a la luz de la luna. Retrocedí un paso, poniendo distancia entre nosotras.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté, tratando de mantener el pánico fuera de mi voz.

Ella frunció sus labios y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Vestía con un uniforme de secretaria bastante corto y escotado, y traía una fusta en su mano enguantada de rojo que movía en un gesto casi juguetón. Había algo en ella que se veía muy peligroso. Y psicópata. La sensación era familiar. Era como el niño que había intentado matarme. _Eddie_.

—Hmmm ¿La pequeña señorita no es tan lista después de todo? ¡HA! Fuiste la única lo suficientemente estúpida como para meterse en este tipo de problemas.

Busqué frenéticamente alrededor de mí, tratando de pensar un modo de escapar.

—No entiendo de qué hablas —repliqué, esperando distraerla mientras trataba de pensar en cómo podría alejarme de ella.

Empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Estridentes, frías, histéricas. Me puse en alerta máxima de inmediato. Ella empezó a acercarse a mí. Riéndose maniáticamente aun.

—He sido enviada para corregir los errores, así como lo intentó Eddie y fracasó. La primera noche después de que Eddie dejó de existir, yo iba a ir por ti. Dios lo había destinado así —gruñó—. Pero _él_ ya se hallaba allí. Yo ni siquiera te había matado aún y ya se encontraba allí. Protegiéndote. A una tonta humana. A la simple alma viviendo dentro de ti. Él la protege.

Empezó a pasearse de aquí para allá en frente de mí, como si fuera un gran gato rondando su presa. Retrocedí otro paso y se rió perversamente, como si mi intento de escapar fuera tan loco como ella.

—¿Hablas de Zack? —me aventuré a preguntar, siempre tratando de mantener mi distancia.

No surtió el efecto deseado. Escuchar su nombre, la hizo enloquecer.

—Es su ¡TRABAJO! —gritó histérica, frunciendo el ceño profundamente—. ¡Fui enviada para arreglar su error! Rompió una regla contigo. ¡No puede romper las reglas! Si no corrige este error pagará por ello. Debe ser corregido —empezó a sacudir su cabeza para atrás y hacia adelante, estudiándome como si fuera una especie desconocida.

Me di cuenta de que sus ojos ya no se veían lunáticos. Se veían más como los de un gato. Sus rasgos habían tomado una especie de brillo. Estaba claro que no era humana, ¿Otra alma? No. Era… _algo más_ _._

—¿Qué eres? —pregunté.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —dijo sonriendo. Dejó de rondarme y miró hacia el claro como si estuviera esperando a alguien más. ¿Habían otros más como ella aquí?—. Supongo que es hora de que lo sepas. Eres como un atrasado libro de historia. Tick tock, tick tock, me estás haciendo desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo. Este no es mi trabajo. Es SUYO —siseó, observando el claro otra vez.

Me di cuenta de que esperaba a Zack. Siempre supe que él no era un alma cualquiera, eso era obvio, pero nunca quise indagar más profundamente en exactamente qué era. Hoy, viendo a esta _cosa,_ esta chica lunática, analizando sus palabras y la implicación de lo que quería decir, la realización era cada vez más evidente.

Zack tampoco era un alma. Era más poderoso que eso. Más peligroso. En todo este tiempo juntos, yo solo lo había querido ver como un chico aunque era evidente que no lo era. Que quizá nunca fue humano. Y yo trate incluso de normalizarlo, de verlo simplemente como una constante en mi vida. Quería que fuera parte de ella permanentemente y vi lo que quise ver.

—¿Quién es Zack? —pregunté de vuelta.

Ella se rió ante la pregunta y enarcó una de sus cejas.

— _¿Qué_ crees que es _Isaac_ , Rachel Gardner? —se empezó a carcajear con su risa aguda y estridente.

La modificación a mi pregunta, solo hizo más evidente el hecho de que algo aquí estaba seriamente mal. Estoy en graves problemas.

* * *

.

* * *

¿Qué creen que sea Zack? Fui dejando pistas, así que sólo es necesario leer con atención y lo descubrirán. Me encantaría leer sus opiniones acerca de este primer capitulo, y si les gustó. Es mi primera historia en este fandom y realmente tengo la incertidumbre si las personalidades originales de los personajes se lograron mantener aunque fuera un poco. Por otra parte, si alguien por aquí me lee desde el fandom de MLB, tranquilos, que muy pronto habrá nuevo capítulo.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

¿Reviews? _Reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Angels of Death/Satsuriku no Tenshi es un video juego con adaptación a un manga y anime escrito por Makoto Sanada e ilustrado por Kudan Nazuka. Nada me pertenece. La imagen tampoco es mía, la encontré en Google y desconozco el autor. Si alguien lo sabe favor de aclararmelo para incluir sus créditos respectivos. Esta historia esta una adaptación parcial del libro Existence de Abbi Glines, por lo que la base es la misma pero las escenas están modificadas para hacerlo acorde a los personajes de esta historia. Favor de no plagiar.**

 **Cualquier error de ortografía favor de avisarme para corregirlo**

* * *

 **Predestinada**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Cathy suspiró, mirándome como si yo fuera una niña ignorante y perdida.

—Viendo lo perdida que estás, lo hace más difícil —hizo un mohín con sus labios, con un tono de disgusto —. Te daré una pista: _Isaac_ no es un transportador de almas, por supuesto. Yo lo soy. Eddie lo era. Nosotros las llevamos arriba o abajo según lo bien o mal que se portaron durante su vida. Y tú ibas a ser fácil. Tú ibas a ir arriba. Te darían un nuevo cuerpo, vivirías una nueva vida y tu alma habría hecho lo que las almas buenas hacen. Vivir para siempre, una y otra vez. Pero ¡NO! —gritó en la oscuridad y chispas rojas brotaron de las puntas de sus dedos—. No. Él no quería que eso pasara. ¿Por qué diablos no? Bueno, esta vez tu bonita alma se encontraba en un bonito y joven cuerpo y tenías un adorable caminar, una expresión anormalmente diferente y eras interesante. Podías ver otras almas y te veías tan desamparadamente sola en este mundo y blablá. Como sea —se detuvo y me fulminó con la mirada.

—No me dijiste quién es él —digo, retrocediendo lejos de ella.

Me ignoró, concentrada en su perorata personal.

—¡Llegaste a él! Se supone que nadie lo hace, pero tú lo hiciste —empezó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante otra vez, mirándome como si no estuviese segura de qué hacer conmigo—. Ahora, soy yo quien tiene que corregir los errores. No quiere enviar tu alma conmigo arriba para vivir una nueva vida. No puede soportar el pensamiento de terminar las cosas contigo —rodó sus ojos y alzó sus manos en el aire con un suspiro frustrado—. He sido enviada para recuperar tu alma, con o sin su consentimiento. Él estará aquí en el final, no tienes que fruncir el ceño. Verás su tétrica cara otra vez.

Empezó a caminar hacia mí, pavoneándose como un gato. Mi corazón se disparó en furiosos latidos dentro de mi pecho.

—¿Qué es él? —pregunté de nueva cuenta, cada vez más estresada.

—¿Aún no lo sabes? Y yo que pensé que lo había dejado bastante claro —se burló secamente, deteniéndose en frente de mí para deslizar una uña enguantada sobre mi rostro. Temblé ante el familiar toque helado que me erizó como un gato—. ¿Puedes ver por qué no estoy muy entusiasmada con el trabajo que se me ha asignado? Él no va a estar feliz conmigo. No quiero que su ira esté dirigida a mí cuando me lleve a su protegida. Después de todo, ¿Quién quiere molestar a la Muerte?

Tragué el enorme nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

—Muerte —apenas pude susurrar, el ruido sordo de nuestro alrededor zumbando en mis oídos, martillando mi cabeza. Demasiado impactada con esa revelación, me quedé inmóvil.

—Déjala ir, Cathy —la voz de Zack llenó el claro y ella se tensó. Su agarre se aflojó sobre mi cuello antes de reforzarse aún más. Jadeé, un sonido lastimero. Respirar ahora era imposible—. ¡NO!

Su voz molesta rompió en la oscuridad. El agarre de la que supuse era Cathy sobre mí se soltó mientras su cuerpo era lanzado contra el suelo. Jadeé por aire, mirándola en el suelo mientras ella fulminaba con la mirada a Zack, en sus ojos había una mezcla entre miedo y odio.

—Es hora. He sido enviada por Dios. No puedes romper las reglas. Es un alma  
a la que se le dará otra vida. La puedes encontrar otra vez. Termina esto —ella casi rogó, observando a Zack.

Él caminó más allá de ella y estiró una mano para tocar mi cuello. El calor alivió el dolor que el agarre helado de ella había dejado. Solté una gran bocanada de aire, y lo miré apenas levemente.

—Lo siento —susurró y me miró directo a los ojos.

Asentí, sin estar segura del "por qué" de su disculpa, pero sabía que lo perdonaría sin importar el motivo. Siempre lo haría.

—Está bien —dije suavemente, con voz ronca.

La carcajada salvaje que vino de detrás de Zack hizo que sus ojos se transformaran en dos brillantes gemas, fulgurando de odio. Apretó la guadaña en su mano derecha y se dio la vuelta, fulminando con la mirada a Cathy.

—Vete y te dejaré existir —su fría y dura demanda penetró la oscuridad.

Cathy se levantó, mirándolo, casi temerosa.

—No me puedo ir hasta que tú hagas tu trabajo y me vaya con esa alma.

Zack sacudió su cabeza y sus ojos parecían como si quisieran hacerle daño. Ella hizo una mueca mientras retrocedía.

—Yo soy la muerte. Yo decido cuándo voy a matarla. Y no será pronto —prácticamente gruñó.

—Escucha, no pedí ser la que molestara a La Muerte. Dios me envió. No tenía elección.

Zack la ignoró y se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí, caminando en mi dirección.

—Eres La Muerte y se supone que debo morir —deduje, y aparté mis ojos de los suyos y posé mi mirada en Cathy—. Y ella me va a transportar.

Zack sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y fulminó con la mirada a Cathy sobre su hombro.

—¿Lo hiciste sonar así de simple? ¿Le hiciste pensar que podría solo morir, flotar lejos y vivir otra vida? —Cathy se alejó más, su cuerpo temblando visiblemente. Casi parecía sentir dolor físico real desde su distancia—. Pero qué mierda. No funciona de ese modo, ¿Cierto? —replicó.

—Estoy aquí para corregir un error. Rompiste una regla que no puede ser rota. No te puedes quedar con ella, Muerte. Ella no es una mascota con la que puedas jugar. Es un alma y tu único poder sobre un alma es el hecho de que tomas la vida del cuerpo cuando es el momento. No posees las almas.

—NO tomaré su alma. No aun. Vivirá. Su muerte no sucedió.

Cathy alzó sus manos con exasperación.

—Sí, sabemos eso. ¡Porque TÚ lo detuviste! Se suponía que iba a morir en aquel coche. Y estarías allí para tomar el alma de su cuerpo.

Mis piernas se aflojaron cuando la verdad de las palabras de Cathy me golpeó. Sabía que las almas no están forzadas a permanecer en la tierra. Solo aquellas que están muy asustadas de irse son las que permanecen.

Zack me alcanzó antes de que golpeara el piso. Levanté la mirada hacia él.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, y no —dijo hacia mí—. No pienso dejar que mueras. No hasta que yo quiera que lo hagas. No porque una mierda del destino así lo quiso.

Miré a Cathy y ella apartó su mirada. Había algo que no sabía y que era importante. Levanté mi mirada hacia Zack.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? ¿Por qué no puedes tomar mi cuerpo y dejarme vivir una vida otra vez?

Zack maldijo por lo bajo.

—No volverás —dijo en un ronco susurro—. En el momento en que te salvé y elegí romper las reglas, todo cambió. Una vez que te hayan llevado, no volverás. No podré verte nunca más, y no se me dará la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti. Soy La Muerte. No puedo vivir con la luz y tú vivirás en ella. Para siempre, sin regresar a la tierra.

El bajó su cabeza. Temblé. No podía soportar el pensamiento de no volver a verlo nunca.

—¿Porqué me salvaste, entonces?

Se volteó a mirarme. Por primera vez, lo vi genuinamente atormentado. Sus ojos enviaron corrientes de escalofríos dentro de mí, llenándome. Me sentí abrumada.

—No lo sé. Creo… creo que no quería verte morir.

Cathy miraba a Zack con las manos en sus labios.

—Supongo que esa es la elección —dirigió su mirada hacia mí—. Ahora que estás en medio de esto, hay dos opciones, Rachel Gardner. Puedes vivir y tener una vida sin él, sabiendo que pagó por sus pecados. O puedes venir conmigo y vivir en la luz sin un cuerpo, dejándolo continuar viviendo la vida que ha vivido desde la creación de los hombres. Lo que es, y siempre ha sido, La Muerte.

El cielo oscuro comenzó a agitarse alrededor de un centro de luz. Agarré el brazo de Zack con mis dos manos como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunté sobre el sonido del rugir del viento en la distancia.

Zack negó con la cabeza, con los ojos sobre Cathy. Ella miró de él a mí.

—¡Van a llevarlo! Gracias a ti, será considerado como uno de los menos. ¡Ha caído!. Rompió las reglas —empezó a gritar a través de la tormenta, como vientos encerrando el intercambio de información.

Solté a Zack y caminé hacia delante a penas unos pasos, sabiendo que tenía que detener esto y él no me iba a decir cómo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —le grité a Cathy dubitativamente. No todo estaba perdido, lo sabía. Quería evitarlo desesperadamente. Ella miró a Zack detrás de mí.

—¡NO! —gritó Zack detrás de mí con una intensidad de su voz rayando en pánico.

Yo tenía que actuar rápido o no sería capaz de hacerlo. Corrí hacia Cathy, con miedo a que Zack pudiera detenerme.

—Dime, por favor —le exigí.

Ella me miraba, mientras sus brillantes rasgos parecían cada vez más de otro mundo. La tormenta se hizo más fuerte. Su cabello rubio se azotaba violentamente a su alrededor, creando la apariencia de lo inmortal que era.

—Él sólo puede ser perdonado si tú mueres. Él es La Muerte y tendrá que aceptar tu alma. Sólo puedo hacer lo que se requiere para matar a tu cuerpo, pero al final hasta que Él ya no exista, La Muerte tiene que tomar tu alma.

—¡NO! ¡NO LA MATARÉ! —Zack rugió detrás de mí y sus brazos me apartaron de Cathy violentamente.

Ella ignoró la protesta y continuó mirándome mientras la tormenta se hizo más fuerte. Yo tenía un poder aquí que Zack no admitiría y Cathy se encontraba demasiado asustada para decirme. ¿Cuál fue la elección? Si Zack se negó a tomar mi alma, entonces, ¿Cómo iba a matarme?

Los brazos de Zack parecían estar luchando contra un tirón de la tormenta que no venía por mí o Cathy. Se encontraba aquí por él. Levanté la vista hacia él y toqué su rostro angustiado, tan lleno de determinación por salvarme, dispuesto a ser absorbido hacia el Infierno.

—Gracias por todo. Creo que con el tiempo, te habría amado —le dije, haciendo que su cara se retorciera de dolor por mi confesión. Era lo más sincero que yo había dicho en mucho tiempo. Y fue por él. Por alguien que al principio pensé sólo era un alma más, y resultó ser mi todo.

—Yo no soy un hombre. No tengo un corazón —dijo duramente—. Soy un dios inmortal que vive con el poder supremo porque poseo las llaves de La Muerte. Pero tú, maldita niña, eres especial

Zack soltó una risa áspera, y lágrimas calientes corrían por mi rostro mientras miraba la cara de alguien que comprendió una emoción mucho más fuerte que mis débiles palabras. Su brazo fue arrancado de mí por la fuerza de la tormenta de viento y permaneció como el dios que era mientras un embudo oscuro se formó alrededor de él.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho y corrí hacia Cathy, sabiendo de alguna manera que había algo que yo podía hacer. Ella me podía llevar, podía verlo en sus ojos. Para mí, era una manera de detener esto. Me miraba cuando me acerqué a ella y me di cuenta de la esperanza parpadeando en sus ojos.

—¡Ayúdalo! Haz lo que puedas, haré lo que sea, pero no dejes que se lo lleven, por favor —le grité por encima del ruido detrás de mí, arrancado del pecho de La Muerte.

Cathy asintió y miró por encima del hombro.

—Ella hizo el sacrificio. Se acabó —anunció con un tono dominante alto y profundo.

Los ojos de Cathy se volvieron a mí cuando me tocó con su mano en la cabeza. El aire a mi alrededor cesó. Ya no podía extraer oxígeno para mis pulmones. Necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tratar de tomar aire y solo aceptar esto. Si Zack me veía luchando, yo sabía que iba a luchar también contra cualquier fuerza que le unía a librarme del poder de Cathy. Esbocé una débil sonrisa en respuesta, apenas un gesto, pero que significaba todo.

El suelo frío y húmedo se levantó a mi encuentro y yo yacía inerte, con el dolor agudo de la asfixia que quemó mis pulmones. La tormenta a mí alrededor se desvaneció. No oía nada más y ya no sentía. Era diferente que antes. Lo acepté. Esta vez el dolor se apartó rápidamente y la oscuridad me consumió.

* * *

Sentí un golpe seco a mi lado. Me senté abruptamente y miré alrededor de la habitación, respirando profusamente. Me encontraba en mi cama. Tragué saliva y mi garganta se apretó de dolor. Me toqué el pecho y lo sentí sensible, como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo justo sobre el lugar donde descansaban mis pulmones dentro de mí.

 _Todo había sido real._ Aturdida, me puse de pie y me acerqué a la ventana para mirar hacia el bosque detrás. ¿Mostrarían evidencia de los vientos huracanados que azotaron anoche, luchando para tomar a Zack? Los árboles se alzaban igual como cuando yo había entrado en ellos la noche anterior.

Las hojas soplaron suavemente en la brisa. Esto andaba mal. Me había entregado por salvar a La Muerte. Cathy me podría haber matado. Lo había visto en sus ojos. ¿Tenía Zack aún en posesión el poder de detener mi muerte incluso con el Infierno tirándolo lejos? Yo me encontraba viva, respirando, cuando expresamente había pedido dejar este cuerpo atrás y cesar mi vida en la tierra.

—No —susurré con voz temblorosa contra el cristal de la ventana—. Quería morir. Esta existencia que me han dado no vale nada. No puedo vivir con el hecho de que Zack ya no… —mis piernas cedieron y me desplomé en el suelo.

Acurruqué mi cuerpo en una bola, intento lidiar con el dolor rasgando mi pecho. Esto no era una existencia con la que podría vivir. Esta vida donde Zack fue condenado al Infierno y a mí se me permitió seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, sería mi Infierno personal. Era demasiado para mí. No podía manejarlo. No podía soportarlo ni un segundo más.

—Dime, Rachel Gardner ¿Eres siempre así de dramática? —me sacudí violentamente al sonido de la voz de Cathy, y levanté los ojos para encontrarla sentada en el borde de mi cama. Sus piernas largas y delgadas se encontraban cruzadas y me estudiaban con la cabeza inclinada y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios eternamente pintados de rojo—. Eres un ser humano bastante singular.

La ira comenzó a subir dentro de mí, me puse de pie y la miré con rencor. Ella me había mentido. Me había hecho pensar que podría detener el destino de Zack. Odiaba la sonrisa y la indiferencia de su actitud después de lo que había sucedido con Zack. Después de todo lo que él había hecho por mí.

—Me mentiste —susurré, mientras cerré la distancia entre nosotras.

Cathy meneó la cabeza lentamente.

—No, no lo hice. Honestamente, deja de tirar la cosa sobre mí. No es como que me puedas hacer daño. Apaga el drama, _Ray-chel_ —pronunció mi nombre mal a propósito, mirándome con sorna—. Sé que lo quieres. Me imagino que tienes sentimientos más intensos hacia él que lo que los seres humanos dan tan fácilmente. Quiero decir, la mayoría de los seres humanos no tirarían sus almas ciegamente en una eternidad que no entenderían, por el bien de salvar a La Muerte. Fue raro, efectivamente.

—Podrías haberte esforzado más para matarme —acusé, cortante. La miré con una expresión vacía—. Caminé hasta ti y me ofrecí como un sacrificio.

Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Mis entrañas se sentían como si hubieran sido arrancadas de mí. Ya no tenía fuerzas. Cathy seguía sentada en el borde de mi cama.

Ella se volvió ligeramente y fruncí el ceño. Ella le dio unas palmaditas con la mano a algo mientras me sonreía burlesca. Mis ojos se movieron de ella al lugar que había dejado desocupado después de despertarme por la mañana y por primera vez, me di cuenta con sorpresa de que todavía me encontraba en la cama. Di un paso más cerca y miré hacia abajo, a lo que parecía ser mi cuerpo dormido.

—Creo que un "lo siento" sería suficiente en este momento. Ya sabes, por gritarme. Un poco me recordó a los de allí abajo quemándose en el infierno y, bueno, me asusté —aparté incrédula los ojos de mi cuerpo y devolví la mirada a Cathy, que parecía completamente satisfecha—. Estoy esperando mi disculpa. Habla, Rachel Gardner —frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Estoy muerta? —le pregunté suavemente, mirando hacia atrás de vuelta, a mi cuerpo aun aparentemente dormido. Pero más bien se veía inerte. Ni siquiera el pecho se elevaba en señales de respiración.

—Siiiiiiiii, ahora vamos a oírlo: "Lo siento por hablarte tan feo, cuando hiciste lo que te pedí" Vamos, puedes decirlo.

Negué con la cabeza y estudié mi cuerpo antes de caminar hasta el espejo. Tenía la misma apariencia en la mayoría de los aspectos, excepto todas mis imperfecciones, ¿Dónde han ido? Era una versión perfecta de mí. Resplandecía. ¿Así es como se veían realmente las personas cuando morían, o solo era mi caso particular?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está Zack? ¿Ellos lo dejaron ir? ¿Tú me vas a transportar? ¿O soy un alma errante? —pregunté apresuradamente, y sentí esperanza por primera vez desde que había despertado.

Miré de nuevo al espejo y me toqué la cara. Mis mejillas suaves y lisas donde las lágrimas las habrían dejado húmedas y sensibles. Cathy hizo una mueca.

—Se necesita un poco acostumbrarse, todo el ser en un cuerpo de diecinueve años y ahora no tienes uno. Te olvidas y piensas que las cosas son de determinada manera y no lo son —Cathy se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

—¿Adónde vas? ¿Me estás llevando? ¿Dónde está Zack? —le pregunté de nuevo, y ella levantó las manos como en defensa.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, no he tenido mis disculpas y todavía piensas que puedes comenzar a exigir respuestas —chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo lástima.

—Lo siento —dije apresuradamente, comenzando a impacientarme—. Ahora, ¿Dónde está Zack?

Cathy frunció el ceño.

—Eso no suena como que lo decías en serio, Ray-chel.

—Por favor. Lo siento. _Por dios._ Sólo dime dónde está Zack —declaré alterada.

Cathy sonrió, aparentemente satisfecha de ver el espectáculo que era mi miseria.

—Vale, vale. La verdad es que no sé exactamente —se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo caminando hacia mí—. Todo es confuso. Me dejaste matar tu cuerpo, pero, por supuesto, el no iba a tomar el alma en él. Sin embargo yo sabía, como él, que si tu alma se hallaba verdaderamente dispuesta podría dejar el cuerpo por sí solo. Por lo tanto, dejé el remolino del huracán ayer por la noche y llevé tu cadáver de vuelta aquí. Yo sabía que cuando tu alma volviera alrededor del trauma de la muerte de tu cuerpo, sería el momento de la verdad. Esperé para ver y, por supuesto... —hizo una pausa dramática—. Honestamente, nunca lo dudé. Pude ver tu fiereza por salvarlo. Yo sabía que era tu alma la que hablaba, y esperaba que abandonase tu cuerpo. Eso lo hizo, e inmediatamente debería haber sido capaz de llevarte.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté con alivio corriendo a través de mí, al pensar que Zack aún era La Muerte y él no se estaba quemando en el Infierno.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocada. La revelación se sintió como un duro golpe contra mí, casi haciéndome sentir dolor físico real.

—Ah, bueno, no estoy muy segura. Quiero decir me agradas y todo, pero tengo una agenda muy ocupada y me has tomado una buena cantidad de mi tiempo —ella suspiró fingiendo un terrible cansancio y me frunció el ceño—. No sé lo que está pasando aquí. Tú eres la primera en todos los sentidos. Tal vez La Muerte tiene que tomar tu alma, después de todo. No tengo ni idea. Mi conjetura es que mejor vayas dentro de tu cuerpo de nuevo y vivir esta vida. Me temo que a La Muerte no se le ha dado un indulto por su rebelión. Si no vuelves a tu cuerpo, entonces te vas a pasar la eternidad como un alma errante. No tengo que decirte lo que un alma errante es, porque las dos sabemos que ya sabes. Las ves todo el tiempo. ¿Quieres tener su miserable existencia? Mira, no dejes que le den la condenación eterna a cambio de nada.

Ella se acercó a donde yacía mi cuerpo sin vida, y yo desvié la mirada.

—No… —apenas pude balbucear. Continuó hablando.

—Si él tiene que quemarse en el Infierno por toda la eternidad no dejes que lo tenga que hacer sabiendo que eres un alma perdida. Él sabrá —razonó con evidente desinterés—. Ellos se asegurarán de que lo sepa. Es todo sobre el dolor y tortura allí abajo. Es tu elección. Vuelve a vivir. Hazlo por él.

Entonces se había ido. Me paré sobre mi cuerpo viendo cómo ardientes lágrimas corrían por mi cara, aunque ahora sabía que sólo se siente el recuerdo de las lágrimas. Yo era un alma. No podía llorar. Me toqué la cara y mi cuerpo se sentía frío. La idea de volver a este cuerpo y existir, al mismo tiempo que Zack ya no vagaba por la Tierra, a causa de mí, era insoportable.

—¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti? —susurré en la habitación, y sabía que no importa lo que el dolor de la vida me guardaba, no podía causarle más dolor a él.

Quisiera soportar la vida, así Zack no tendría la culpa de mi alma perdida que lo atormente. Había renunciado a todo por mí. Yo podría sacrificar una eternidad de dolor, si eso es lo que se necesitaba para aliviar su sufrimiento. Me deslicé en la cama y sentí una sensación de hormigueo caliente correr por mí, ya que me reuní con el cuerpo que había dejado.

Mis ojos se abrieron, realmente esta vez, y un sollozo escapó de mis labios por primera vez en años. Pero me forcé a no llorar.

Pensé quedarme en casa, en mi habitación, pero terminé por levantarme. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil, y aun así, lo haría. Tenía que salir. Necesitaba ver la vida y encontrar una manera de sobrevivirla. No sería la causa del dolor de Zack. Viviría, por él. Lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía que cortar todas las cuerdas que quebraron mi alma ya dañada.

Me vestí como una autómata, con lo primero que tuve a la mano. Ahora que ya no tenía auto, fui a la parada de autobús y esperé a que apareciera el transporte público para ir a la universidad, mi mirada aun más vacía sobre mi cara. El tiempo parecía ir más lento, pero ni siquiera presté atención al reloj. O a las personas que me miraban de reojo evidentemente trastornadas por ver mi expresión vacía.

Para el momento en que llegué a la escuela me había perdido las primeras dos clases. Tampoco me importó. Los pasillos se fueron llenando con estudiantes. Mantuve mis libros cerca de mi pecho y apreté en mi mano mi pase de llegada tarde que conseguí de la oficina de dirección. _Puedo hacer esto,_ canté el recordatorio una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Ni siquiera podía forzar una sonrisa. Suspiré con cansancio.

—Realmente, Ray, deberías aprender a sonreír. Tu expresión es una mierda.

Me quedé congelada, con sus palabras registradas en mi cerebro. _¿Zack se encontraba aquí?_

—¿Cómo…? —dije en un susurro bajo, el pánico mezclado con incredulidad me apretaba el pecho y tuve que tomar una respiración profunda, sabiendo que no podía ocultar la expresión desesperada en mi cara. Luché contra la tentación de llamar su nombre en voz alta.

—Vas a conseguir entrar a un jodido hospital mental si no te calmas —dijo la voz suave de Zack, bromeando en mi oído, y me di la vuelta.

Él, por supuesto, susurraba en mi oído en algún tipo de magia de la muerte o algo así, no en cualquier lugar cercano a mí. No estaba en mi campo de visión, pero podía sentirlo cerca. Quería verlo. Desesperadamente.

—¿Dónde estás? —dije apresuradamente.

Oí su clásica carcajada y me tiró a mirar hacia atrás, lo justo para ver una pareja de estudiantes de primer año besándose. Hice una imperceptible mueca con la boca.

—No ese deplorable espectáculo, Ray. Me refiero a la mesa de picnic —dijo, simplemente.

Apreté los puños y me dirigí a la puerta principal de la escuela a grandes pasos, sin importarme parecer aun más lunática o el hecho de que la tercera hora de clases ya comenzó y los pasillos estaban ya desiertos. Lo único que me importaba, era el hecho de que él me esperaba en el lugar que le había visto por primera vez.

Empujé la puerta de la salida con ambas manos y me eché a correr rumbo de nuevo. Mis ojos buscándolo frenéticamente, hasta que lo vi. Solo descansaba allí, justo como había estado el primer día que lo había visto, y me sonreía con su clásica expresión casi maniática cuando llegué a la esquina. Dejé caer mis libros al suelo de inmediato, y me lancé a sus brazos abiertos.

Un inusitado sollozo sacudió mi cuerpo. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado realmente, con tantas emociones brotando dentro de mí. Quizá fue en el funeral de mis padres. Luego todo se había apagado para mí. Y ahora, no podía controlarme. ¡Él se encontraba aquí! Estuvo aquí. No podía hablar, así que seguí con mi rostro enterrado en su pecho, sollozando incontrolablemente. Quería mirar a sus ojos y preguntarle cómo, pero no era capaz de controlar el pozo de abrupta emoción abrumándome.

Él me llevó a su regazo y se sentó de nuevo en la parte superior de la mesa. El cómo es que alguien que no era humano podía darme tanta calidez, jamás lo entendería. Ya no me importaba saberlo. Solo quería sentirlo así siempre.

—¿Te alegras de verme? —preguntó en mi oído. Su cálido aliento me hacía cosquillas en la oreja. También, por primera vez en años, me reí. Asentí, todavía no me sentía segura de que pudiera hablar—. Hubiera llegado antes, pero no estaba seguro. Tuve que esperar hasta que… —se calló y me retiré hacia atrás para mirar a su cara.

—¿Esperar qué? —le pregunté, necesitando la seguridad de que no se iría esta vez.

Zack secó con el dedo las lágrimas de mi rostro húmedo e inclinó la barbilla para que yo pudiera mirar directamente a sus ojos.

—Yo no podía regresar hasta que tú eligieras. Al parecer, si hacías el máximo sacrificio entonces mi regla rota seria enmendada.

Sacudí la cabeza, sin entender de qué sacrificio hablaba.

—¿Quieres decir que mi muerte? Hice eso voluntariamente la noche anterior. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Cathy vino a mi habitación y ella se encontraba tan confundida como yo.

Él me sonrió con burla. _Dios._ Había extrañado ese gesto suyo tanto.

—No, no es morir, aunque el sacrificio no fue tomado a la ligera. Sin embargo, podría haber sido interpretado como la naturaleza egoísta de la humanidad. Tú ves, los seres humanos abandonan su vida de mierda cuando no pueden lidiar con el dolor. Es una salida fácil y patética para ellos. El sacrificio del que estoy hablando no es de muerte, sino de vida —tocó su frente con la mía—. La maldita de Cathy desempeñaba su papel. Sabía exactamente lo que sucedía. No es una Deidad como yo, sino que es inmortal y ha existido desde el principio del tiempo. Sabía que todo gira en torno al auto-sacrificio. Un acto totalmente desinteresado.

Negué con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se rió entre dientes, y me di cuenta que a pesar de que se seguía escuchándose como un sádico, para mí era el sonido más hermoso del mundo. _Supongo que realmente estoy loca, y no tengo remedio._

—Elegiste vivir una vida que ya no querías, sólo para aliviar mi dolor. No querías vivir sin mí, sin embargo, cuando supiste que habría hecho mi extinción sin sentido, no pudiste soportar la idea. Elegiste vivir por mí —asentí de acuerdo con él, pero no me hallaba segura de cómo esto tuvo algo que ver con cómo él estaba aquí, delante de mí, tocándome—. Cuando diste el último sacrificio desinteresado, pagaste por mi mal. Has demostrado ser digna la protección de La Muerte.

Toqué sus labios vendados con mis dedos, con ganas de darle un beso. Para estar lo más cerca posible de él. La última vez que lo había intentado, él me había rechazado. ¿Volvería a hacerlo?

—Así que, porque elegí la vida, ¿Sigues existiendo? —le pregunté vagamente.

Él asintió.

—En realidad, es aún mejor —dijo. Su cercanía me hizo débil, y un suave gemido escapó de mi garganta cuando él llegó hasta mi cuello y deposito un beso justo sobre mi pulso—. Ah, eso suena maravilloso —murmuró roncamente, mientras corría más besos a través de mi clavícula.

Me aferré a sus hombros, sabiendo en todo momento que iba a desmayarme de placer. Sentí su lengua cálida sobre mi piel y me quedé sin aliento, presionándome más cerca de él, dispuesta a pedir más, justo ahí, en el patio de la universidad. Zack se echó hacia atrás y su respiración era entrecortada.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Nadie vendrá. Y si lo hacen, sólo verán a una rubia fajándose a un chico con una guadaña ¿Nada extraño, eh? Soy omnipotente después de todo.

No me sorprendía el hecho de que pudiera hacerse visible. Si para mí era bastante sólido cuando lo tocaba, supongo que para cualquiera lo sería. Igual que para él no representaba ningún problema entrar en modo fantasma y desaparecer a su antojo.

—Eso está bien —dije por toda respuesta, más concentrada en volver a sentir las corrientes eléctricas dentro de mí, que seguir hablando.

—Y lo más importante, es que puedo quedarme contigo —informó Zack, mirándome con una intensidad que me hizo temblar.

—¿Quedarte conmigo? —pregunté, llegando a besar su mentón vendado y dejando un sendero de besos por su cuello.

—Eres mía ahora. Mientras camines en la Tierra, me perteneces. Nada puede hacerte daño —oí un toque de humor en su voz ronca, mientras me atrajo hacia su pecho—. Ya sabes, es prácticamente imposible hacer daño a lo que la Muerte protege.

Sonreí en su pecho. Pero había preguntas que sabía que tenía que hacer. Podría disfrutar en su presencia más tarde. Podría intentar algo más con él después, ahora que sabía que tenía tiempo para eso.

—Puedo quedarme contigo para la eternidad, ¿Entonces? —le pregunté, mirándole.

Una pequeña mueca apareció en su cara.

—No exactamente. Eres mía, siempre y cuando camines por la tierra. Tu cuerpo va a envejecer y la vejez no es algo que puedo parar a pesar de mis múltiples talentos. Un día tendrás que dejar este cuerpo, y empezar una nueva vida.

—Voy a envejecer y tener que dejarte y entonces ¿Qué? ¿Comenzar una nueva vida donde no te voy a conocer? —lo acribillé a preguntas apresuradamente, volviendo mi nerviosismo ante la perspectiva de tener que dejarlo. Sucedería algún día muy lejano, estaba consciente de eso, pero no quería que eso pasara—. ¿Vas a esperar hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor, y luego venir a verme?

Zack acunó mi cara y me miró a los ojos. Había una inusual seriedad en su rostro.

—Eres un alma, Ray. Debes vivir el tiempo que a las almas se les da. No te dan una opción. El hecho de que pueda protegerte mientras vives en la Tierra es un don que no me había atrevido a esperar. Esto es todo lo que podemos tener. Soy La Muerte. No soy y nunca he sido un alma. Me aseguro de que los cuerpos perezcan y las almas salgan de su cuerpo. Fui creado para esto.

Sacudí la cabeza, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Quiero ser inmortal. Quiero estar siempre contigo. ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?

Negó y luego se detuvo, mirando por encima del hombro con un furioso ceño fruncido.

—Vete, este no es tu asunto.

Su voz goteaba hielo frío que sólo La Muerte podía reunir. Me volví un poco fuera de él, y miré a Cathy que se encontraba cerca, con una mano en la cadera, sonriendo como si acabara de ganar un concurso.

—Ah, pero no me importa. Esa es la belleza del mismo —dijo brillante y me miró—. Él no te está diciendo todo lo que hay que saber, porque piensa que tu mente es demasiado frágil para entender la complejidad. No se lo dejes tan fácil, Rachel Gardner.

Zack gruñó detrás de mí. Me volví a mirarlo.

—¿De qué está hablando? Dime. Haré lo que sea. No quiero envejecer. Quiero seguir siendo como somos ahora, para siempre. Iré a donde quieras que vayas. Por favor.

Zack suspiró, deslizó su mano alrededor de mi cintura y apretó a él con posesividad.

—Un día te diré. Cuando llegue el momento. Hay una manera pero, no es fácil. Se requiere dar más de lo que podrías imaginarte. La elección nunca se ha hecho, y para un alma sería imposible. Las almas están en desventaja por sus emociones, que son demasiado débiles.

Cathy se rió estridentemente detrás de mí.

—Se supone que las almas son emocionalmente débiles, pero esta no es débil en absoluto. Dale un poco de crédito. Acaba de hacer una elección que ninguna otra alma podría o habría tenido el poder de hacer. Su alma es poco común o, si no, tú nunca la habrías hecho tuya.

Él me miró y sonrió con arrogancia.

—Lo sé —la inusual calidez en sus ojos hizo que el resto del mundo se desvaneciera.

—Nos vemos por ahí, Ray-chel —Cathy llamó mal mi nombre de nuevo en despedida desde detrás de mí.

Odiaba apartar la vista de la mirada de Zack, pero lo hice de todos modos para decirle adiós. Ella ya se había ido. Zack dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Mirándolo de vuelta, pasé una mano por su cabello.

—Entonces, Muerte, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Para empezar tienes que ir a tu mierda de clases, y yo voy contigo. Permaneceré cerca de ti todo lo que pueda. O al menos hasta que mis deberes me llamen —sonreí, apenas un gesto imperceptible. Creo que ni siquiera podría considerarse una sonrisa. La expresión de Zack me lo confirmó. Uno de sus dedos envueltos en vendas me tocó la frente—. Y, en serio, necesitas trabajar en esa expresión de palo que tienes. Así no me gustas.

—Pero sí te gusto —aseguré sin inmutarme.

Ahora lo sabía. No habría hecho semejante sacrificio de no haber sido así. Eso estaba bien, porque a mí también me gustaba. Mucho. Ya no me detendría ni siquiera a pensar en lo incorrecto que era eso.

—Meh —se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés—. Detalles.

Definitivamente, ya nunca estaría sola. No con La Muerte rondándome. Un recuerdo destelló en mi cabeza, y no pude evitar preguntarle.

—Entonces, supongo que ahora está bien besarnos, ¿O sigue siendo prohibido?

Se tomó un minuto en responderme, luego de reírse estridentemente. Quizá de mí, o quizá conmigo. Nunca lo sabría. Así era Zack. Así era La Muerte. Lleve mis manos hacia su rostro enguantado por las vendas, y removí algunas sobre sus labios y partes de su rostro, lo suficiente para poder ver una piel quemada, arrugada al rojo vivo _._ Como el fuego del averno directo sobre él.

Me hizo preguntarme si realmente todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas. Había visto que sus manos y antebrazos también las tenían, así que la posibilidad era enorme. Quería saber qué descubriría si las quitaba todas. Estaba impaciente por eso.

También era impactante, la comprobación de nuevo de que él no era normal. _No humano._ No me importaba. No lo hizo antes, ahora menos.

—Siempre va a estar prohibido, Ray —dijo Zack cuando consiguió dejar de reírse. Acercó su rostro hacía mí, sus labios libres apenas a un palmo de distancia de los míos. Yo lo esperaba ansiosa, mis propios labios entreabiertos por la expectación—. ¿Pero a quien jodidos le importa? A mí no.

—A mi tampoco —sentencié con seguridad, eliminando finalmente las distancias y haciendo contacto con él.

Esta vez, si lo besé como correspondía. Y la espera definitivamente valió la pena.

* * *

.

* * *

Y listo. Aquí está mi debut y despedida del fandom. Ojalá hubiera recibido aunque sea comentarios de la gente que agregó la historia a favoritos y follows, pero ni eso. Estoy decepcionada. En fin, un placer conocerlos ;) Gracias sinceras a las tres personas adorables que comentaron: Guest, sonrais777 y Mirakuru-VDLR

 **Besos, Higushi.**

¿Reviews? _Reviews._


End file.
